


Punishment and Pleasure

by Lady Rahl (thewrittenfae)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Lady%20Rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denna gives her Rada'Han-ed pet a new first as she continues her work to make sure Kahlan is fully broken. </p><p>Part of the Porn Battles XIV, prompt: "Denna/Kahlan: anal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment and Pleasure

Denna reclined back among the pillows and lush furs that covered her bed, fingers teasing through the softness. She liked the luxuries she had in this room, how the fur tickled her bare skin as she shift atop it, and how the silks of the pillow cooled her back some. Still, even with all the pleasures around her, her impatience grew as she waited for her pet.

The soft click of the door pulled her eyes over, dark and hard as they slid along the bare brunette that entered. There was barely an inch of all that pale flesh that wasn't cracked and bleeding or bruised. Denna had been surprised by just how much spirit the Mother Confessor had, still barely broken. Kahlan submitted but there was still a defiance in her eyes and the set of her jaw, as well, there was a slowness when Kahaln was forced to serve Denna here in this bed.

Kahlan moved slowly to the bed, eyes down cast and hair wet from her scrub. What pale skin wasn't bloody or bruised had a soft pinkness to it that told Denna that little care had been taken as her sisters had scrubbed Kahlan clean. "Kneel."

Watching, Denna was pleased as Kahlan sank to her knees at the foot of the bed. "Do you know why you are here, Pet?"

A soft shake of Kahlan's head, and a shiver as wet hair slid along her back, proceeded a low answer. "No. I do not."

Denna's eyes flashed darkly at the lack of respect from her pet. Her tone too. That would have to change. She would break this infuriating woman if Denna had to kill her over and over again. "You do not what?"

Muscles stiffened along Kahlan's back, unconsciously arching her back a little and pushing out her ample chest. "I do not know why I am here."

Denna's limbs coiled and she was off the bed and in front of Kahlan in a flash, fast enough that Kahlan actually leaned back, away from Denna for a second. "You seem to be forgetting a word." Denna's hand slid into Kahlan's hair and fisted before she was walking bak to the bed, all but dragging the Confessor with her. "Seems you need to be reminded of your place."

Kahlan struggled a little as she cried out, trying to get her feet under her and failing. A gasp left her as she was tossed at the bed, narrowly making it onto the furs. "I know my place," she answered darkly.

A low warning sound trickle out of Denna's throat as she backhanded Kahlan. Taking advantage of Kahlan's surprise at being hit, Denna thought she'd have been used to it by now, she maneuvered Kahlan up the bed and secured her hands to the wall. "Clearly, you don't."

The confinement, bound by her wrists rose panic in Kahlan and she bucked and struggled against the shackles that kept her hands together and above her. "Let me go!"

Denna chuckled, and it wasn't a nice sound, as she reached out to pinch one of Kahlan's nipples. "You do not give me orders."

Arching, Kahlan gasped at the pain from Denna's fingers even as her body betrayed her and her nipple pebbled for the attention. Her head shook as she tried to curl her body away from Denna.

"Not even an apology." Denna reached and pulled her ageil from its holster where it hung next to the bed. The hum pleasant to her ears, even the pain that slid down her wrist from holding it. "You know." She shifted, free hand prying Kahlan's legs apart, and settled the ageil dangerously close to Kahlan's folds. "Mord'Sith are spread with their ageil as it pleases Lord Rahl, or each other."

Kahlan stilled, even her breath catching as Denna got too close. She'd been through a lot, but neither were sure Kahlan would survive it if she were fucked by an ageil, nor the damage it would do. "P...please don't..."

A smirk spread across Denna's features. "Please don't, what?" She touched the ageil to Kahlan's thigh lightly, watching the skin crack a little.

The scream pierced the room as Kahlan's body arched and tried to escape the touch. "P...please! Mistress!"

As soon as the word was uttered, Denna removed the ageil from Kahlan's skin. It had done its purpose, and so, she slid it away. The room fell near silent, Kahlan's pants for breath the only sound now. "Was that so hard?" Fingers dipped and Denna chuckled as she stroked Kahlan. "I knew you liked it rough, that's why you're fighting. You're soaked, Pet."

Kahlan's head shook even as her hips arched into Denna's fingers, seeking the attention. "Don't... Like it....Mistress."

Pushing two fingers into Kahlan roughly, smirking more as the Confessor arched into them with a cry. She could hear the difference, this one from pleasure instead of pain. "Such the lier." She gave a couple hard strokes into Kahlan before her hand pulled back, leaving Kahlan empty as she move off the bed. "I think you need a suitable punishment."

The whimper of loss was loud as Kahlan shivered and rocked her hips, even though there was nothing to give her the friction she now needed. "P...unished?"

"You didn't expect to get off with a kiss for being disobedient, did you?" Denna moved to a dresser and pulled out a black harness with a smooth piece of bone. "And I have just the punishment." She turned and moved back to her pet, amused at the confusion that showed in her dark eyes.

Kahlan's eyes followed the piece of equipment as Denna moved back to the bed. "What...?"

There was no need to try to ask, Denna was already stepping into the harness, the bone settling between the blond's legs like an erect manhood. "If I can't fill you with an ageil without you dying on me, I'll have to settle for something else."

Kahlan's head shook a little and she clamped her legs shut as Denna crawled onto the bed, the fake manhood bobbing a little. "No..."

The backhand was quick, drawing blood along Kahlan's lip. "Spread your legs or I really will stuff you full, let it kill you over and over as I brought you back just to scream and die again."

Kahlan coughed as she swallowed a little of her own blood. "Please don't..." She did however part her legs, wiggling as Denna settled between them.

"It's smaller than Lord Rahl, which means you'll be able to take it. Though, I can fuck just as hard as he does." With a wicked grin, Denna gripped Kahlan's thighs and entered her in one swift thrust.

Both girls cried out, the bone piece made so a smaller end slid into Denna, though it wasn't being filled but the spurred growth on the bone that hit her clit perfectly. Kahlan was louder though as she went from empty to full without warming.

"Light!" She couldn't help how her hips rocked up to take this hard, intruding member. And Denna didn't lie, her strokes were fast and powerful, continuing to make her cry out with each thrust.

When Kahlan's eyes fluttered closed and she seemed to really be getting into her body being used, Denna pinched both her nipples, tugging them to about an inch in length before letting them go. "Keep your eyes... open and on me..."

Kahlan's eyes snapped open and locked with Denna's as she cried out louder, pain mixing and driving her higher. It wasn't long before her body was bucking and quivering, close and wanting release. "Please... Mistress," she begged, breath panted.

Without warning, Denna was out of Kahlan completely. "This is punishment, Pet. You aren't getting your pleasure that easily." The now soaked bone pushed against Kahlan's tight asshole before the brunette knew what was going on.

"I can't... I've never..." Kahlan's head shook from side to side as her breathing stayed fast and panted.

Denna didn't stop though, knowing the head of her fake cock had succeeded in entering Kahlan by the way her face pinched and she cried out. "Lord Rahl has instructed you be prepared for any position. Maybe we'll share you. Him here," Denna's fingers dipped and she worked three of them into Kahlan, "and me here." Her hips rocked forward and she pushed farther into Kahlan's ass.

Body on fire, Kahlan didn't know which way to rock as she screamed in both pleasure and pain. Full a way she'd never known, she tried to rock up into Denna's fingers and away from the fake cock. 

Letting her head fall back a little as she sank into the pleasure her side of the bone was giving her, Denna pushed her hips faster as she slowly sank deeper and deeper into Kahlan. She never let up fucking the Confessor with her fingers either, pushing those faster and harder into her. "That's... it. Scream for me," Denna panted darkly. 

Everything became too much, too fast, as Denna started to piston her hips with abandon and Kahlan barely registered the feeling before her body was bowing and she was screaming herself hoarse as pain and pleasure racked her body and shoved her over that edge, consuming her. 

If Kahlan thought she was being let down as she came, she was vastly mistaken though. Denna herself was close, drawn closer at the way her pet screamed for her, but she wasn't there yet. She continued to work Kahlan, pushing a little faster both with fingers and hips to keep her going, keep that pleasure intoxicating Kahlan. "Keep... going." 

There wasn't even a choice to argue, not with the way Denna seemed to move faster with every thrust. All Kahlan seemed to be able to do was continue to scream as she felt like every limb was on fire and would never stop being so. Her body stayed mostly arched in pleasure, muscles locked from feeling overload. 

With the way the Confessor's body gripped the bone inside her tightly, it rubbed it sharply against Denna and with a sharp cry her hips gave one last final jerk as her own back arched and her muscles locked, pleasure overwhelming her senses. Her fingers slip out of Kahlan so she could catch herself, fur matting under them as Kahlan's juices. "Dark One... help me... I think we'll have to do... this again..." 

Kahlan slumped with a hoarse cry as Denna's fingers were pulled from her, body feeling boneless. Her chest rose and fell in heavy breaths, like she wasn't able to get the air she needed. "A...any time you... deem fit, Mistress..." Kahlan's words were slow and slightly slurred as her eyes fluttered closed. 

Chuckling, Denna rocked her hips against Kahlan's and sank into her one last time. The sharp cry as Kahlan's body seemed to lock in pain more than pleasure was a nice sound down Denna's back before she pulled out of Kahlan and sat back. Dark eyes slid along Kahlan, a panted mess with her wrists a little bloody form the shackles above her head and legs still spread wide with a little blood trickling out of her ass. Her pet definitely looked good like that. "Not sure you'd keep that tune if I told you... that we were going again as soon as I... caught my breath." 

True to what Denna thought, Kahlan's body shuddered almost violently at the thought. "Maybe... at least a night of ... reprieve...Mistress..." 

Denna knew that the title was because she couldn't take anymore, punishment or pleasure, but for now, Denna was of a mind to let her have the hope that maybe Denna would think Kahlan broken. She'd been at this too long to be played in such a manner, but she found lulling them that way helped her to break them all the easier in the end. "Perhaps. If you're good." Her smirk though, as she watched Kahlan, said she'd make it hard for Kahlan to be good as the night wore on.


End file.
